Someday My Prince Will Come
by Bukkunkun
Summary: Arthur has come to realise his dream: he was going to wait for his very own Alpha, who would sweep him off his feet and carry him off into the sunset. Guess who bursts in through the door. Written for Day 11 of the USUK Summer Camp 2012. USUK, GerIta, Cherik. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics!AU, crossover with XMFC.


AHH, SNAP.

Warnings! Smut! Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics and an XMFC crossover!

* * *

"Arthur, please help me here," a man's voice called out to the man sitting on the windowsill, his nose buried in his book. Arthur lifted his head from his book, blushing slightly.

"Oh, Father Charles, please wait for a moment, just one more chapter," he said, and the man in white robes laughed fondly, bright blue eyes twinkling, setting down his broom to walk up to where Arthur was to look over his shoulder.

"It's a beautiful book, isn't it?" he smiled, reading over Arthur's shoulder. "Not one of my favourites, but it's rather charming."

Enthusiastically, Arthur nodded. "It's my favourite." He smiled, "It's so romantic, how in the end the princess ends up with the prince and they live happily ever after," he sighed, slotting his bookmark into the page, closing the book gently before hugging it to his chest. "Just like a dream!"

"Well," the brunette monk smiled gently, stroking Arthur's hair. "Unfortunately, life isn't always like that." He said, a sad expression darkening his warm smile. Arthur frowned and tilted his head.

"Whatever do you mean, Father?" he asked, and the monk shook his head, sighing.

"Just speaking from experience." Charles smiled down at Arthur, "Now, these floors won't sweep themselves, you know!"

* * *

Arthur _loved _reading stories—tales of adventure, magic, action and most of all—love, letting him experience the world beyond the tall stone walls of the monastery that served as his sanctuary along with other abandoned Omegas like them, banished from their homes in light of an extremist Puritan movement that had swept through the nation like wildfire.

All the Omegas born after the first were a curse. What bollocks, Arthur thinks to himself whenever the topic arises, All the Omegas he had met inside the sanctuary were all the nicest people he had ever met—kind, understanding, sweet and loving. If anything, really, he could be the runt out of all of them, always a little too short-tempered and grouchy, socially awkward and a little more than clumsy.

"Arthur!" one of the Omegas called out to him brightly, bouncing up and down, making his brown robes ruck up and down as he moved. "Let's go have dinner together!"

"Feliciano," Arthur smiled awkwardly as the brunette bounced up to him, all bubbly and sweet like a little puppy, big brown eyes wide and sparkling. "Calm yourself down, we've got all day."

"No, no!" Feliciano shook his head so quickly; Arthur feared it might fall off. "You don't understand!" he smiled widely up at Arthur, the tell-tale stain of pink smeared right across his heart-shaped face, and at once Arthur realised what Feliciano was up to.

"You… are you looking for someone?" he asked, a smile taking over his dumbfounded face, and Feliciano sobered up slightly, nodding shyly, biting his lip. "… There's an Alpha here?" he asked, and Feliciano giggled.

"_Sì, sì_!" he giggled, grabbing Arthur's hands. "Come on! I need to show you to him!"

Laughing, Arthur let the bubbly brunette lead him away to the dining hall.

* * *

The Alpha that had caught Feliciano's eye was nothing short of _holy shit that's fucking scary_. Arthur gaped at the burly blonde man sitting at one of the long tables, slowly tucking into the meal one of the priests had given to him. Beside him, Feliciano was gushing at how handsome the man was, swooning at the perfect physique the man had, his low rumbling voice, and his amazing steel blue eyes that according to him, 'melted me like ice, ve~!'

How could steel-ice-blue eyes melt anything, Arthur had no idea, but at least Feliciano was happy.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Arthur asked, turning his attention away from the knight—he was obviously one, judging from the chain mail he was wearing, the armour on his shoulders, and the sword sitting down quietly next to him on the bench as he ate—to look at Feliciano, who paled the moment he said those words. "Oh, really, Feliciano, you come gushing at me with how you found your prince charming and now you're telling me you're going to back off?"

"Oh, Arthur, he's scary!" he whined, and Arthur blinked at him.

"I thought he was 'oh, so handsome and charming, ve'?" he imitated the brunette's voice and accent as best as he could but it came out as a small squeak. "Whatever happened to that?"

"Oh, but what if he doesn't like me?" Feliciano asked, "O-or what if he's bonded with another Omega already?"

"Oh, you won't know until you try," Arthur said, patting the brunette's back. "Go on, go talk to him."

Feliciano let out a squeak of fear loud enough to catch the attention of the knight eating. The two Omegas froze as the Alpha turned to look at them, and when Arthur noticed he was looking at Feliciano, he tentatively stepped away from his friend, who jolted in alarm at his sudden exit.

"A-ar—"

"Hello," the man spoke up, his voice timid and tentative, like he was being careful with it; like Feliciano would run away if he spoke like some scared animal. Arthur inwardly chuckled, looking at Feliciano, who was gaping at the man, mouth opening closing like a fish. The knight looked lost, and Arthur would have laughed, if his interference wasn't going to ruin the mood. "… Would you like some?" the knight lamely asked, pushing his bowl of soup at Feliciano, who blinked at him owlishly.

Arthur took this moment to leave the two alone, smiling knowingly as he walked back out onto the courtyard, where yet another knight with dirty blonde hair was walking alongside Charles. It looked like they were talking about something, the brunette priest's forehead creased in an expression Arthur hadn't seen on his face before. The blonde made a move to walk away when the Omega had spotted him.

"Oh, Arthur," he called, the frustrated expression on his face dissolving into a warm smile. The knight next to him grumbled, the Alpha growling as the priest turned his back to him, like as if ending their conversation. "Would you be a dear and tell the others that these two kindly knights will be staying the night?"

"Yes, Father," Arthur nodded, and the man nodded.

"Thank you, Arthur." He thanked the blonde, and Arthur quickly made his way away from the courtyard, shivering slightly. It was odd to see the man so distressed.

Who was that man making him uncomfortable?

* * *

"Father Tino, the two knights will be staying over," Arthur spoke up as the blonde priest stood up, straightening up, smiling at Arthur.

"Oh, alright then," the man nodded, as a small white dog ran out from behind him. "I'll go have two rooms prepared. Do you mind feeding Hana-Tamago?" he asked, and Arthur shook his head.

"It's alright, Father, I'll take care of it." He said, and Tino smiled at him, patting his head, gently stroking his sandy blonde locks.

"Thank you. Say, have you met the two Alphas already? I saw that they were rather handsome," he winked, gently elbowing Arthur. "The younger one, the one with the yellower hair?"

"Oh, no, Father," Arthur chuckled, "Feliciano's got his hands all over that one." Tino laughed, a bright, tinkling sound like a bell ringing, and Arthur weakly chuckled along with him.

"Oh, don't worry, Arthur," he smiled, stroking Arthur's hair. "You'll find someone too, a prince charming to call your own, eh?" he asked, winking, and Arthur blushed slightly, averting his eyes to look away from the blonde priest.

"Someday." He mumbled.

"Someday?" Tino asked, cocking his head, still smiling knowingly.

"Someday, my prince will come." Arthur's blush intensified as he said those words, and Tino laughed fondly, before placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll come." He smiled. "Just keep believing, and he will."

With those words, he left the room, leaving Arthur to stare blankly at the door as Hana-Tamago ran around his heels, barking for food.

"So, how did your meeting with the knight go?" Arthur asked as he and Feliciano walked back to their rooms, which were right next to each other.

"Oh, Arthur, his name was Ludwig, and he's not bound to an Omega yet!" Feliciano swooned, turning in large circles in glee, graceful like in a dance. "And he's so wonderful and this big, fluffy teddy bear, and his scent, his _scent_, oh, it smells _so_ good, oh, Arthur, I'm so happy!" he squealed, grabbing Arthur's hands and spinning the both of them around, laughing brightly. Soon Arthur was laughing along, too and the two Omegas were dancing round and round to their rooms to a beat only they knew.

"Then does that mean you're going with him when they go?" Arthur asked when they've calmed down slightly, now mildly walk-waltzing to their rooms, hand in hand.

"… Oh, I've never really thought about that…" Feliciano fell silent for a moment, halting in his steps, so Arthur did so too. "… Arthur…" he looked up at the green-eyed blonde, lower lip wobbling. "… I want to go with him, but you, you're…"

"I'll be alright," Arthur assured him, patting his shoulder. "I have the other Omegas here with me, and Father Charles and Father Tino, and all the other priests. I won't be lonely."

"But you haven't found your prince yet," Feliciano protested, "Surely you can't be happy just being here."

"He'll come, someday," Arthur replied, shrugging. "I have a feeling he will." He smiled weakly at the brunette. "But for you, yours has already come." He patted Feliciano's shoulder. "You should go with him."

The brunette bit his lip, and gingerly nodded.

"That's good." Arthur nodded, and gestured for the both of them to walk again. They walked together in silence until a pair of voices in the corridor before their rooms stopped them.

Arthur pressed his finger to his lips to tell Feliciano to keep quiet, before waving his hand at the wall for the brunette to stay close to it. Quietly he crept up to the corner and peeked at the other side. His eyes widened when he saw the older knight standing over Charles, looming over him, the mere presence of the man pinning the Omega priest to the wall. He made a move to intercept when Charles spoke up.

"No, Erik." He sternly said to the knight. "I have the other Omegas to take care of here; I can't go back with you."

"You're a _prince_, Charles, for goodness' sake!" Erik, Arthur assumed that was the knight's name, growled. Arthur felt his nose run when the smell of the Alpha's anger filled the air. Fear gripped at him, he didn't like where this was going.

"I'm sorry, Erik, but I can't," Charles pressed, before gently pressing his hand to the knight's war-roughened cheek. "I have sworn an oath to protect the people here; and I'm assured Raven can rule as well as I could, possibly even better."

"What about _me_, then, Charles?" Erik asked, leaning closer, and Arthur had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from squeaking in alarm.

"… Erik," Charles sighed, and to both his and Arthur's surprise the knight leant in and captured his lips with his own. Their bodies pressed together and a wet, pleased sound escaped from the priest's lips as Erik ground himself against the Omega. Suddenly the air became heady and Arthur smelled a scent he had never ever smelt before. It sent shockwaves running up and down his spine. That was when Arthur, face flushed and thoroughly flustered, made his retreat and returned to Feliciano, who looked at him with concern.

"… Arthur?" he asked, and the blonde shook his head wildly.

"… Let's go round the other way," he mumbled, grabbing the brunette's hand. Feliciano looked up at him, alarmed.

"H-huh? Why? What's going on there?" he asked as Arthur dragged him down the hallway.

"I-I don't know!" Arthur admitted, and Feliciano could only look on in confusion as Arthur led him away.

* * *

That night, alone in his room, Arthur looked at his reflection in the mirror, the flush on his cheeks from earlier still there, albeit it had calmed down slightly, giving his cheeks a pink glow. Sighing shakily, he ran his fingers across his lips, thinking back to what the knight and the priest were doing in the corridor.

The scent had been strange, _foreign_, but it had smelt _oh so good_. The mere memory sent Arthur's mind reeling and he felt himself begin to flush, his body growing hot. His cheeks felt like they were burning, and he began to feel uncomfortable. He squirmed around, and he squeaked when he felt his lower regions wet and sticky, his arse giving a wet _squelch_ as he squirmed around. Embarrassment, mortification and alarm blended together in his mind as alarm bells started ringing in his head, as a new, unknown feeling rose up in his chest.

In an attempt to distract himself he stood up—wincing as he felt his thighs wet, dripping with something he wasn't quite sure of—and dragged himself to the window, where he opened it wide, letting the cold air in, hitting him hard and momentarily easing the rising heat in his body.

Shakily sighing, he heaved himself up to sit on the ledge and looked up at the moon in the sky, with stars dotted around it like little diamonds.

Wide green eyes ran over each star, mapping out known and made-up constellations as the thoughts of the earlier kiss slipped from his mind with a whisper as Tino's words from earlier returned to him.

"_Some day my prince will come, some day I'll find my love_," he sang softly to himself, lifting his hand to trace absently constellations in the stars. "_And how thrilling that moment will be when the prince of my dreams comes to me_," he smiled slightly, a small blush painting his cheeks a rosy hue as he imagined a tall young Alpha on a white horse, riding up to the gates of the sanctuary, dressed from head to toe in golden armour.

The phantom man in Arthur's mind approached him, riding down to him on his ivory-coloured steed from the moon, extending his hand out to him, lips quirked up in a charming smile as his eyes remained hidden behind his visor. Smiling, Arthur gave the man his hand and the phantom kissed it.

"_He'll whisper "I love you" and steal a kiss or two_," he continued, the phantom man mouthing out the three little words as he sang, before pressing an unfelt kiss to Arthur's wrist. "_Though he's far away, I'll find my love some day, some day when my dreams come true_."

He closed his eyes and imagined himself stepping out of the window and into the man's arms, the man smiling as he held Arthur up, spinning him around. The Omega let out a small laugh, a smile crossing his face.

"_Some day I'll find my love, someone to call my own_," he continued, pressing his forehead against the man's cool visor. "_And I'll know him the moment we meet, for my heart will start skipping a beat_." The man let him down onto clouds that had appeared underneath them, before bowing. Arthur's smile widened, before he bowed back, stepping into the man's arms, his hands sliding over the man's shoulder and into his hand, as the man's other hand rested on his waist.

"_Some day we'll say I do things we've been longing to_," he sang as they danced, "_Though he's far away I'll find my love some day, some day when my dreams come true_."

He spun Arthur through clouds as they danced; his non-existent touch gentle and cool against Arthur's skin.

"_Somewhere, waiting for me, there is someone I'm longing to see_," Their dance slowed down, the man stopping, and they leant closer to each other, their foreheads touching, Arthur warm against the man's cool visor. "_Someone I simply can't help but adore; someone who'll thrill me forever_."

They held each other there for a moment, as Arthur's singing lowered and softened.

"_Someday my prince will come, someday I will find the one_," he barely whispered as their lips drew closer, "_Though he's far away, he'll find my love someday,_"

Their lips ghosted over each other, and Arthur's eyes slipped closed, and opened again to find he was still sitting at the ledge of his bedroom's window, looking up at the moon.

"…Someday when my dreams come true." He finished under his breath as he sighed, slumping backwards, brushing his fingers along his lips as his blush subsided—

"_Oh, yes, Erik—_"

The sound of Charles' voice came unheeded to Arthur as suddenly his earlier thoughts returned with a vengeance, the uncomfortable feeling that built up in his chest as he felt slick trickling down the inside of his thighs. His blush returned full-force as the strange feeling took over him again.

Eyes wide and dilated, Arthur wrapped his arms around himself, feeling too hot but he couldn't bear to take his clothes off, not when there was _something_ trickling down his thighs, as the familiar scent from earlier wafted to his senses—

Only this time, it had come from _him_.

Whimpering, he squirmed around in his seat, uncomfortable squelching in his arse and thighs sending wave after wave of pleasure and embarrassment as he moved around.

An urge rose in him—

Want to be filled—must be filled fillfillfill_needthis_fillfillfill—

Whimpering, Arthur pulled himself away from the windowsill and dropped himself against the floor, where he shivered as he looked around, at a loss on what to do.

* * *

Crown Prince Alfred Fitzgerald Jones of the Kingdom of Fantasia froze in his spot, back straightening up as he gripped the vines on the wall of the monastery so hard his knuckles turned white. A sharp scent had reached his nose—it smelt so sweet, so pure, _so good—_his eyes widened. He knew what this scent was. He smelled it so many times when he was living with his Omega brother Matthew.

It was the scent of an Omega in heat.

Licking his lips—when had they gone dry?—he continued climbing the wall, gritting his teeth as he felt the beast inside him stir.

"No, Alfred, calm down," he whispered to himself, heaving himself up onto the ledge of the wall, taking deep breaths, and _oh_, his thickening bulge in his pants wasn't helping. "Calm. Calm? I'm calm, calm, _damn it_—"

He fell silent upon getting hit by the scent full-force and he felt himself salivating. Reeling back like he had been physically hit, his eyes opened wide and they dilated. Quickly he righted himself and looked at where the scent was coming from. Dead ahead was an open window—he pointedly ignored the window two floors down where he could see the silhouettes of sex—and an Omega was sitting at it, garbed in the familiar brown robes of people living in monasteries.

Alfred found himself licking his lips. So, either a priest or an Omega taking shelter from the recent movement.

He should take a gamble.

"H-hey, wait!" Alfred yelled, shaking his head to clear it of dark thoughts. "I'm not sexing up _anyone_ during tonight, not a single person!" he declared to no one but himself, "I can do this! Control! I am calm!" he couldn't help but glance at the window. The Omega was gone, and Alfred sighed, grateful.

Quickly he let himself down onto the courtyard and hurried into the pantry, where, really, he was supposed to just feed himself and get out of there, but instead he found a rather empty place where several bundles of cloth were stored. Quickly, like a man starved, he cleared out a few piles and laid on the ground there, lying back onto one as a pillow.

Gritting his teeth, he reached into his pants and guiltily grasped himself, and suddenly he even forgot what he was doing there in the first place.

* * *

Arthur woke up—when did he fall asleep? He didn't really know—to the sound of someone knocking on his door. Bleary-eyed and with his back aching like a plague, he got up, wincing at the feel of dried slick on his legs.

He opened the door, a scowl on his face.

"…Yes?" he grumbled, and his vision cleared to reveal Feliciano looking at him with surprise. "… Feliciano."

"You look like you slept on the floor," he commented, "Or like you didn't sleep at all. Are you alright?" he asked, pressing his hand on Arthur's forehead. "Oh, you're cold!"

"I'm fine," Arthur mumbled, "Nothing a bath won't fix," he yawned, "What's going on?" he asked.

"A-ah, well, Father Tino found someone sleeping in the pantry this morning, he's in the dining hall now with everyone else but when we saw that you weren't there Father Charles had asked me to go look for you."

"… Father Charles," Arthur echoed, and the images from last night came crashing back to him like a tsunami. His cheeks flared red, surprising even Feliciano, and the brunette's eyes widened.

"O-oh, Arthur!" he gasped in alarm, rushing forward to catch his friend, who swayed precariously before falling into his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked, as he struggled to hold the blonde upright. "Arthur!"

"… Hot… you have to… help me, F-Fel…" Arthur didn't finish speaking and he groaned, low and guttural, and that was when the brunette panicked.

"Father Tino! Father Charles!" he screamed.

* * *

Alfred was busy wolfing down his third piece of bread that morning (and fourth bowl of soup) when he heard someone screaming for help from the higher floors of the monastery. His eyes widened, and the Alpha knight sitting across him also looked up from his meal. The two of them looked at each other, hackles rising, as another Alpha rushed into the dining hall, eyes wide and wild.

"Charles! Tino!" he called, his voice loud and booming, "Someone needs help upstairs!"

The two priests who had found him in the pantry (he flushed at the memory that they also had found him in a… compromising situation, but they had been gracious enough to not say a thing about it, bless them) stood up from their seats, and ran after the Alpha, their white robes billowing behind them.

Alfred quickly stuffed his bread into his mouth and stood up.

"Immf goimph wipph em," he stated, and the blonde knight blinked at him. Exasperated, Alfred chewed as fast as he could, swallowing the bread and washing it down with the soup before speaking again. "I'm going with them. You coming?" he asked, and the blonde knight nodded, getting up.

"Yes," he said, "I think that was my Omega calling out."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "… _Your_ Omega?" he asked, and the knight smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I'm going to ask him to come with me when my master and I leave," he said, "I am Ludwig." He said, offering his hand to Alfred to shake. Alfred shook it good-naturedly.

"I'm Alfred. Call me Al." Ludwig gave him a strange glance and pointedly, he ignored it. He gestured at the doors with his thumb. "We better get going or who knows what we'll reach when we get there." He said, and Ludwig nodded.

* * *

Feliciano was bawling when the two priests and knight got there. Tino immediately went to the distressed brunette's side and tried to calm him down as Charles went for Arthur. He hesitated as he drew closer, the tell-tale scent of arousal already thickly hanging around Arthur's trembling, flushed body.

"Oh, Arthur," he sighed, gently stroking Arthur's sweat-soaked hair. He looked over his shoulder at Erik and gestured for him to come closer. The knight did as he was told, and lifted the smaller Omega from the ground. "Take him o my room. Make sure no one disturbs him," he ordered, and Erik nodded. "Oh, and Erik," the man turned to look at the brunette priest, "Do keep a short leash on your charge _and_ our new guest, they're both still very young Alphas, you know what they are capable of."

Tino, who had managed to calm Feliciano down, cleared his throat.

"Actually," he spoke up, and the two men looked at him. "Young Feliciano here has something to tell you, Charles." He smiled down at the brunette. "Go on." He gently urged, and the brunette nodded.

"F-Father, I'm going with Ludwig on his travels," Feliciano stuttered, his cheeks flushing red. "I-I want to be bonded with him."

Charles and Erik shared looks of surprise, and eventually they nodded, the brunette smiling when he turned his attention back to Feliciano.

"Then so it shall be. Go on, then, get ready to leave. Erik and Ludwig will be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Y-yes, Father!" Feliciano's smile was so wide it made Charles and Tino melt a little at how happy he was. The brunette bounced away, cheerful, and headed off to the dining hall for breakfast. Tino followed after him after a small nod at the two men, before Charles turned to look at Erik and together they walked away.

* * *

Ludwig and Alfred never made it to the floor they should go to. They ran into Feliciano, who, delighted, threw himself into Ludwig's arms, cheering loudly and happily.

The two looked at each other for a moment, and a smile crossed Ludwig's face.

"You're coming with me?" he asked, and the brunette nodded enthusiastically. Ludwig's smile widened and he pulled the brunette into a tight hug. Alfred looked on, a gentle smile on his face, but in the back of his mind, his mission still rang clear through his mind—_run away run away why won't you fucking run away while you can, fucker?_

"Oh, Alfred, Ludwig," Tino's voice came from the top of the stairs. "Hello. I see you've sorted things out?" he asked, a knowing smile on his face. The two lovers pulled away from each other and Feliciano smiled shyly, nodding.

"That's brilliant," Tino nodded, "Now, come along, we've sorted everything out already. Let's head back to the dining hall, shall we?"

"… Father, what about that Omega Feli came up for?" Alfred ventured, and what he got in reply was a chilling glare from the blonde priest. He shivered, and the glare immediately softened into a smile. "… N-never mind," he dismissed, and followed them down the stairs.

In the back of his mind, however, gears started turning.

He knew what was happening when Omega priests act like this.

They were hiding an Omega in heat. At once, Alfred knew it was the one he smelled the night before.

* * *

Arthur woke up, groaning, to find himself lying down in a small pool of slick. Disgusted, he sat up and winced upon hearing the _squelch_ that accompanied his movement.

"Ah, you're awake." Charles' voice floated in from outside the bedroom. The brunette priest entered the room, a mug of cocoa in his hands. "Here, take this. You'll feel better."

"A-am I sick, Father?" Arthur asked, pointedly ignoring the nagging thought of catching the priest in a… _interesting_ situation.

"Well," Charles sighed, smiling slightly, "You're in heat, actually."

"… I'm what?" Arthur blinked, all thoughts from last night flushing from his mind at the mention of such a foreign thing. "… In heat?"

"Yes, it seems your drive to mate has been unlocked. This is your first time like this, right?" he asked, and Arthur nodded. Charles frowned slightly. "… Then there must have been something that triggered this. Do you know what?"

Arthur blushed. He _certainly_ can't tell the priest he caught him getting intimate with their guest Alphas. At this moment, suddenly the Alpha in question entered the room, leaning against the doorway. Arthur swallowed.

"I… I don't know," he lied, and Charles' brow furrowed, but he didn't press for answers.

"Alright, then," Charles nodded, moving away from Arthur, "You're going to have to stay in here and avoid contact with anyone until it goes away."

"Wh-what? But Feliciano's leaving—"

"He'll be here to say goodbye tomorrow," Erik cut in, alarming Arthur. "You just get some sleep now, the easiest way to get through heat is to sleep it off."

Uncertainly, Arthur nodded, but he didn't miss what Charles had muttered under his breath.

"_Aside from having sex, of course_."

They left him alone in the room, flustered, face flushed red, and slick leaking out from under him, wetting his thighs thoroughly and getting onto the sheet underneath him.

* * *

Alfred was going _crazy_.

Sitting by himself out in the courtyard (and minutely aware of the two priests watching him) he could smell the scent of the Omega in heat. His cock twitched in his pants as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Shit," Alfred swore. His life sucked.

First, he had run away from the palace to get away from the throne, let his dear sweet Mattie run the stupid Kingdom for him, he was the far better ruler than he was, and now _this_, this Omega-arousal-facilitated heat that was driving him absolutely _mad_.

He began to minutely rock against the friction he had between the brown robes given to him and he whined quietly, desperate for attention.

And the smell was still there, fuck, _really_?

He looked around and saw Charles loitering around the entrance to the dining hall whilst Tino was sitting at the ledge of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Of course they were both onto him, especially since they had seen him with his hand down his pants this morning, groaning and growing like an Alpha in heat.

Alfred winced.

In hindsight, he _was_ in heat.

He saw two Omegas clad in brown head towards either priest, and here he knew he had only one chance.

The moment the two looked away, Alfred sneaked away, the Alpha beast in him taking over as he used his nose to seek out the Omega he had been smelling ever since he had arrived.

Quickly and quietly, he followed his nose, until he came to a door—guarded by Ludwig's master Erik.

He hissed under his breath and he hid in the corridor branching off, away from Erik's gaze.

"… What are you doing?" Ludwig asked, poking his shoulder. Alfred almost jumped out of his skin in fright, and he bit down on his lip to keep himself from crying out.

"Quiet!" he hissed, grabbing Ludwig's mouth, pulling him close. The Alpha's eyes widened upon smelling Alfred's pheromones screaming to the world his arousal.

"… Alfred, are you in heat?" he whispered, incredulous, after Alfred had let him go. The blonde prince blushed and looked away.

"Y-yeah, so what if I am," he hissed back, "L-look, your master's standing in front of my room, I want to get in if I want to take care of _this_," he gestured at the tent in his trousers that was now poking through his robes. Alfred bit his lip. He wasn't thinking straight, his head was light with arousal, but it seemed Ludwig bought his lie.

Nodding knowingly, Ludwig straightened up and gestured for Alfred to wait there. He walked out onto the corridor.

"Master," he called Erik, and the man looked at him. "I have something to ask of you; it's about Feliciano."

"Oh, what about him?" Erik asked, and Ludwig sighed.

"W-well, could we talk about that somewhere private?" He asked, and the man peered at him sceptically. "Come on, please. I know you've had a relationship with an Omega before, so please, as my mentor…" he trailed off, and Erik sighed.

"Well, all right. But I have to get back here soon." He said, and the mentor and his student walked off. When Alfred had made sure they were both gone, he quickly slipped into the room, locking the door behind him.

_Whoa_.

Here the scent of the Omega was too much to handle, and his erection hardened even more, already aching as he grit his teeth together. Arousal poured out of him in torrents as he walked forward to the bed where a small blonde Omega lay, writhing around.

"Hey," he spoke up, his voice gravelly with arousal. The blonde jolted and turned to look at him, and _shit_, Alfred had almost lost it.

The Omega had the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. They were beautifully welled up with tears, giving them a glassy look, as full pink lips quivered as the Omega sobbed.

"Y-your smell…" the Omega moaned, and Alfred growled. Even his voice was so erotic. The aroused Alpha turned the Omega climbed on top of him, earning him a squeak that made a grin spread across his face. "O-_oh_, why do you smell so good?"

"You smell good too, babe," Alfred gritted out, grinding his hips against the Omega, earning him a loud wanton moan. "Oh, _yeah_." He groaned, rutting against him like a wild animal.

"Ahh, nnh," the blonde moaned, writhing underneath him.

"What's your name, babe?" Alfred asked, burying his nose into the Omega's hair, inhaling the blonde's sweet intoxicating scent. "Tell me. I'm Alfred."

"A-a-_ahh_—Ar-Arthur," the blonde moaned out, undulating in pleasure as Alfred ground down onto him. "Oh, _yes_—"

Growling, Alfred pulled his clothes off, baring himself completely to Arthur, who gasped at the sudden movement. Quickly, Alfred stripped Arthur of his clothes to find that the Omega had leaked so much it looked like he could lubricate an army. A feral grin spread across his face as he spread Arthur's legs to accommodate his girth, taking a moment to admire Arthur's dusky entrance, still leaking delicious-smelling slick continuously, before sheathing himself in, growling appreciatively as he pushed in, and in, and _in_—

"Oh! Yes!" Arthur gasped, hands coming up onto Alfred's arms for purchase. His nails dug into Alfred's muscles as the Alpha sheathed himself fully in, exhaling in ecstasy as tight heat embraced him so sweetly; it took what little control he had left to stop himself from coming.

"Please, please, please, _please_," Arthur begged, weakly moving, moving Alfred's cock in and out of him slowly with sticky wet noises. "Oh, _please_."

"Sure thing, Arthur," Alfred purred, before beginning to thrust. He _certainly_ liked saying this beautiful little Omega's name. He could say it again and again and not get tired of it.

"Ah-ah-Al-_Alfred_," Arthur gasped as his thrusts increased in power, going deeper and deeper, filling him up more and more—

"Ah!" Arthur let out a scream and Alfred knew he had hit his Omega's sweet little spot.

Mercilessly he abused it, hitting it over and over again, until Arthur let out one loud whine. Alfred saw what was coming, and bit down on the crook of Arthur's neck, leaving behind a blazing red mark of possession, that Arthur was _his _now and only _his, _and now they were forever bonded till death did them part. Arthur let out a positively _pitiful _sound and came, his cock, pink and untouched and bouncing between them, spilling out white liquid that painted his and Alfred's stomach with white.

The clench was _heavenly_ around Alfred, and he couldn't take it anymore and came, his vision whiting out as he spilled himself inside Arthur. Smiling contentedly, he felt himself knotting inside Arthur's still so-tight entrance, and slumped down on top of the smaller blonde.

"H-hey, wait," Arthur protested, and Alfred kissed him gently.

"Quiet," he mumbled, "Love you…" he trailed off, before falling asleep, finally sated.

* * *

Arthur blinked.

He just fell in love with one of the most handsome men he had ever seen.

He just met the prince he was waiting for.

Most importantly, he just had the most mind-blowing sex ever.

That was his first time, even.

What was more… Arthur touched his neck and winced as he felt the pain of the bruise on it sting across him like a bee.

He had just bonded with an Alpha.

_His_ Alpha, now, actually.

"… Whoa." He managed to say, before blacking out.

Well, at least he had managed to beat Feliciano to it.

* * *

They were met with the scolding of a lifetime, from both Tino and Charles (although, really, they were angrier at Alfred more than Arthur) and Erik gave them the most frightening look that may or may not be nightmare fuel in the near future.

Ludwig was absolutely disappointed at Alfred, but in private, he had patted the blonde on the shoulder and gave him a small thumbs-up.

Now, hand in hand, Arthur and Alfred travelled with Erik, Ludwig and Feliciano, now nursing a still-not-quite-so-pregnant Arthur as they travelled.

In the time they had spent together during their travels they got to know each other, and Arthur was _elated_ to hear he had bonded with a real life prince. When news reached them that Matthew, Alfred's brother, was crowned the new king, he and Arthur returned to his kingdom to live there instead.

In the end, Arthur's prince really did come, just like as he wished.

Just… maybe in an unorthodox way.

THE END.

* * *

Such an innocent prompt turned into something... so raunchy. HAHAHA

I actually had LOADS OF FUN writing this. I should do A/B/O Dynamics more often. The heat trope is too fun to not play with. XD

See you all tomorrow~


End file.
